


I Wanna Do Bad Things With You

by ladywinchester1967



Series: I Wanna Do Bad Things With You [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Multi, Negan Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Endverse!Supernatural x The Walking Dean crossover.Pairing: Endverse!Dean x Blair {OFC} x Negan





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s not like we haven’t done this before.” she told him.

“We have, and those were fun times, but this?” Dean asked “This isn’t a proud moment for either of us.”

“I’ll be fine,” she told him, her hand over his “WE will be fine.”

The door adjacent to them swung open and he walked in, Negan, the guy that ran this place.

“Well got god damn,” Negan said when he caught sight of her in the thin black robe she was wearing “wrap it up all nice and pretty huh?”

He slammed the door shut and walked over to her as Dean sat in the chair. Negan stalked around her, like a hungry tiger looking at its prey. He quickly untied the belt and let the robe fall open, showing a line of bare skin down to the apex of her thighs.

“That that all the way off,” Negan commanded “gotta see what’s hiding under all those layers.”

She sighed and pushed the robe down, it pooled at her feet as Negan gently cupped her breast, flicking the nipple with his thumb, making her cry out. He did the same thing to the other nipple and she started to squirm. A wicked grin crossed Negan’s mouth and he licked his lip.  
“Responsive,” he commented “I like that.”

He walked behind her out of her line of sight, his finger tracing a line around her body. He ran his finger around the curve of her ass and then leaned into her ear.

“You ever had anybody back here?” He asked

“Yes,” she answered “not a fan.”

“Mmmhhh,” he hummed “noted.”

His finger trailed up her butt cheek and to the small of her back. He walked around her other side, his finger trailing up her spine and over her shoulder.

“Your boyfriend isn’t gonna hack me to pieces the second I whip out my dick is he?” Negan asked and I shook my head.

“Only if I get hurt.” She told him

Negan looked over at Dean, who nodded in confirmation.

“These conditions,” Negan said as he rounded to her front “lay it out.”

“You can have me any way you want me,” she told him “but I’m not going to ride you.”

Negan looked at Dean

“You can bend her any which way you want, hell, I have” Dean said “but she doesn’t ride anyone but me.”

Negan looked back at her

“You good with that sweetheart?” He asked and she nodded. Another grin curled across Negan’s mouth “Well then, let’s get started.”

He bent down and kissed her, his mouth dominating hers. His hands slid around her waist and gripped her behind hard; she was sure there would be bruises in the morning. They heard Dean shift in his chair and Negan looked over his shoulder.

“Relax,” She said softly and made eye contact with Dean, his pupils were lust blown “he likes to watch.”

“Let’s give him a show then sweetheart.” Negan said, capturing her mouth again, his strong tongue worked over hers, making it clear who was in control. He backed her up to the bed and sat her down, Dean was looking at a sideways view of them as Negan bent further over her, holding her face in his hands as he kissed her. He used his foot to push her legs apart as he stood between them, towering over her frame.

“Anything else I need to know sweetheart?” Negan asked

“I give good head.” She told him.

Negan looked at Dean for confirmation, and Dean smirked.

“That’s a lie,” Dean said and for a second Negan was pissed but then Dean added “she gives the best head I’ve ever gotten.”

Negan’s smirk nearly mirrored Dean’s and he said

“Let’s put that to the test.”

She smiled, bit her lip and unbuckled Negan’s belt. She nimbly unbuttoned and unzipped his black pants and pulled them down along with his boxers to reveal his throbbing cock. The tip was soaked with precum and she immediately dove in, grabbing his length and lapping her tongue over the head of his cock, making him groan.

“Oh fuck,” Negan said as he gathered her hair into a messy ponytail so that he would have something to hold on to. She took him into her mouth sucking on him and twisting his skin in her hand as she took more and more of him into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat and she gave him one long suck until her mouth gave a wet POP of of him.

“Fuck me running sweetheart!” Negan exclaimed as she took him back into her mouth. This time she held his hips, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on him. He groaned and threw his head back

“Oh she sucks dick like a champ!” Negan yelled “You are a lucky, lucky son of a bitch Dean.”

Dean smirked as she made eye contact with him again.

“That I am.” Dean said lowly, the hardness his his pants becoming uncomfortable as he shifted his position. She popped off of Negan and looked up at him innocently.

“Negan,” she asked gently as she pumped him in her hand “can I get Dean off too?”

“I want more before he joins the party.” Negan responded. He was barely able to form a coherent thought, but he knew what he wanted.

“What do you want?” She asked

“Fuck you from behind,” he said strained “feel that full ass slamming into my lap.”

She and Dean traded an expression before she said

“I want to SHOW you how much I appreciate you having mercy on us.” she said and took his dick back into her mouth again. She sucked on him hard, drooling all over his cock until it was sopping wet.

“Getting messy on me?” Negan asked as she rose to her knees on the end of the bed. She took his cock between her breasts, pushing them together with her hands and it suddenly made sense to Negan. “You’re gonna let me fuck your tits?” He asked and she nodded

“Thank you for having mercy,” she told him and he began to move; his velvety length sliding between her breasts while she stroked the nipples and moaned.

Dean unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, palming himself over his underwear. He wanted to be the one in her mouth, the one that was fucking her tits, the one that made her moan and groan; but for their safety, he put that aside and enjoyed the show.

“Holy FUCK!” Negan cried as he thrusted up between her breasts as she held tightly to them. Negan stopped and yanked her head back, making her eyes meet hers.

“Either you’re the best liar I’ve ever met,” Negan said “or you actually ENJOY this.”

She smirked

“I like to please.” She said and looked over her shoulder at Dean who was all alone with his hand. “Dean,” she asked, getting his attention and he looked up “you want join?”

Negan and Dean exchanged glances before Negan looked at her

“After that, I can share.” He said and kissed her “You suck him off sweetheart, I wanna taste that sweet looking pussy.”

She bit her lip and nodded as Dean stood up and kicked off his boots, leaving his pants in the chair he’d been sitting in. Negan did the same thing, leaving his pants beside the bed as he got on the bed, laid on his back and shimmed between her legs and opened them up wide. “You are DRIPPING sweetheart!” Negan said enthusiastically as Dean stood in front of her. Negan dove in between her legs; his long tongue easily sliding through her folds as she moaned and then took Dean into her mouth, placing her hands on his hips. Dean sharply took in a breath and held her face in his hands. He pressed his pointer finger behind her jaw bone and she looked up at him as Negan’s tongue slid inside her and she let out another moan.

Dean used his nail to tap her skin four times; this was a signal they had developed out of necessity when they couldn’t verbally communicate. With four taps he was asking

Are you okay?

She used her nail to press into the skin on his hips and gave him three quick taps with her answer.

Yes

He gave her a subtle nod and dropped his head back as she sucked harder on him.

Negan, meanwhile, lapped hungrily at her soaking core, his fingers parting her so he could get to every inch. She wasn’t sure if it was bad that she was enjoying this.

Sure, it wasn’t the first time she’d had a threesome with Dean, but this was different. The guy between her legs had killed their friends Abraham and Glenn. He’d stolen from them, double crossed them and generally been a thorn in everyone’s side since the day he showed up swinging a barbed wire wrapped baseball bat he called Lucille.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, resigning to deal with the ramifications later. For now, she wanted to enjoy every sinful stroke of Negan’s long tongue. He switched between fast and slow, then introduced his fingers, sliding two easily inside her.

“Holy shit,” he said softly “you are fucking delicious sweetheart. Dean, you lucky bastard!”

Dean could only grunt in response as she sucked, her hand twisting his skin. She popped off of him and lapped her tongue over the head.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned “holy fuck.”

Negan pulled her hips down, burying his face into her, his beard deliciously scratching her inner thighs as his fingers continued to pump into her.

“JESUS!” She yelled as she clenched around his fingers “Oh shit!”

“She’s close,” Negan said and sucked on her clit “so fucking close.”

She cried out and looked up at Dean, his neck was flushed as he met her gaze

“‘Sokay baby,” Dean struggled to say “ah fuck! Come for him.”

She pulled Dean back into her mouth as Negan’s tongue and fingers moved in tandem.

“Oh fuck, FUCK!” She screamed as loudly as she could with her mouth full of Dean’s cock. The vibration from her voice was enough to send Dean crashing over the edge, exploding into her mouth as he yelled. She let go, feeling her own juices soak Negan’s mouth as he groaned under her.

“Holy SHIT!” He said as he slid out from under her as she panted hard. She looked over her shoulder at him, Negan’s mouth was obscenely glistening with her juices as he licked them off. She shuttered, remembering what that tongue had just done to her and, surprising even herself; she smiled.

“You little freak,” Negan commented “you like being shared don’t you?!”

She nodded, biting her lip and his grin mirrored hers. His hands snaked around her waist and then up her belly to her breasts. She used her thumb to wipe away the remnants of Dean’s cum off the corner of her mouth and licked that off while maintaining eye contact with Dean whose chest heaved. He backed away as Negan started to kiss her shoulder and neck, tweaking her nipples in his fingers. She cried out, her head rolling back against his chest. He chuckled in ear and said

“If I didn’t know better, I say you get off being watched too, don’t you sweetheart?” as he bit her earlobe and she cried out again. Another low chuckle rose in Negan’s chest as he turned her head back to his and kissed her.

“Keep on with the show then sweetheart,” Negan said and he bent her over “show him how well you take a cock.”

Dean knew this already; but didn’t let it show on his face as he pulled his underwear up. Negan pulled his down and pushed inside her with a grunt.

“Oh fuck,” he said “shit, you’re tighter than I thought!”

Negan set a brutal pace, the sound of skin slapping together, their grunts and groans filling the room. Negan pulled her up so that her back was to his chest. She tangled her hand in his hair and tugged on it making him growl as she turned her head back and kissed him. His tongue invaded her mouth as on hand clasped her breast while the other held her hip so he could keep snapping his hips into her.

“Bite her shoulder,” Dean said “it makes her scream.”

She felt Negan’s lips curl into a sneer and without warning, he bit down on her shoulder, making a scream rip through her body.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna-“ Negan said and finished deep in her while she let out a groan, finishing around him. She slumped forward and Dean caught her, rolling her on to her back, her head in his lap. Negan breathed hard and looked up at both of them, a Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

“Oh, we’re gonna get a long JUST FINE.” Negan said.

Once she was back in her clothes, Negan looked up at her.

“So you and him?” Negan asked, nodding toward the door. Dean had left the room to talk to Simon, he and some of the other Saviors would arrange for them to get him home safely.

“It’s not like that,” she told him “I mean, we help Rick run Alexandria. We fuck, like a lot, but we aren’t a THING.” She said putting the last word in air quotes.

“You sure he knows that?” Negan asked and she nodded.

“He’s made that abundantly clear.” She said

“You sure?” Negan asked and she nodded again “because I’ve seen that look on a man’s face before, and it ain’t because he likes your tight ass.” She chuckled and looked away

“I mean, he does, don’t get me wrong. You’d have to be dead, blind and fucking dumb not to appreciate that.” Negan said with a grin “HE likes more than fucking you.”

“Thanks Negan.” She said and turned on her heel.

That night, when they were finally home safe, she found herself in Dean’s arms. He roughly kissed her as they stripped each other of their clothes, sinking into a pallet of blankets and pillows they’d made on the floor after the Saviors burned their mattresses. Dean sucked dark marks into her skin as she cried out against him.

“Fucking ride me” he growled in her ear.

She crawled up into his lap and did just that, her hips slapping into his.

“Oh fuck, DEAN!” She cried out and he pressed a hand over her mouth.

“Keep quiet, half the Sanctuary heard you this afternoon.” He snarled “This,” he slammed into her, making her cry out against his hand “this is just for me.”

Tears brimmed in her eyes and she nodded as he removed his hand, seeing the look in her eyes, his heart melted.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered hurriedly as their hips moved together “oh fuck, I’m so sorry.”

She shushed him and kissed him hard as she rode him, their eyes meeting in the dim candle light.

“Dean,” she murmured, her fingers lightly tracing over his face “I love you.”

He locked her into a deep kiss as he stilled her hips with his hands. One hand slipped up her body and held her face.

“I love you too.” He murmured and kissed her, his lips sealing over hers. She gently rocked into him, a single tear escaping her eyes. They moved together until they were moaning into each other’s mouths and they laid down on their makeshift bed. 

 

They laid there for a long time; he cradled her gently in his arms, his fingers laying out nonsensical patterns along her skin, the candle melting down to nearly nothing before he spoke.

“Baby?” He asked quietly and her eyes fluttered open.

“Hm?” She asked as she rolled to face him.

“Did you mean what you said?” He asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes and she nodded.

“I did.” She told him

For the first time in a long time, she watched a genuine smile cross his face. She knew it was genuine by the way the corners of his eyes and mouth crinkled up, his gorgeous green eyes shone with happiness and his perfect teeth were bared in a beautiful smile.

They’d lost so much since the walker outbreak, they’d been forced into this life of cruelty, deceit and harshness. Somehow though, this tender moment and everything they were feeling was like a puzzle piece snapping into place; it belonged there.

“Me too.” He said and pressed a kiss on to her bare shoulder.

He held her closely and drifted off to sleep, not letting her go until well into the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Endverse!Dean, Dwight, Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Negan, Blair (OFC)
> 
> Warnings: Oh my god; where to start? Daddy!Kink, language, SMUT, oral (female receiving), Dom!Blair, Sub!Dean, Dom!Negan, unprotected sex (wrap it up ya’ll!), spanking with a belt, biting, dirty talk, angst, a little bit of Jealous!Dean….I think that’s it.

“So that’s how we got out.” She explained to Daryl.

With brown hair that hung in his blue eyes and a surly demeanor, Daryl Dixon wasn’t one to hold back he when was pissed.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Blair!” Daryl yelled, raking a hand through his hair.

“I gave him what he wanted to save my life and Dean’s, what was I supposed to do?! Lay down and die?!” she asked him

“Not fucking have sex with him, that’s for god damn sure!” Daryl yelled at her “You’re not a whore and you shouldn’t be treated like one! I ought to gut that pretty boy for even thinking of letting you say yes!”

“Daryl, STOP!” She yelled back “What’s done is done okay?! Negan got what he wanted and he let us go.”

Daryl was shaking with anger. He and Blair had gone to high school together and hooked up a couple of times since the Walker epidemic started, but it was never anything serious between them. He still looked out for her with the same ferociousness he always had.

“So, now what?” Daryl asked.

The conditions she’d set out for Negan came flooding back to her.

“OKAY!” She yelled “I’ll do it!”

Negan smirked as Lucille stopped inches from Dean’s head.

“Atta girl,” Negan said “I knew you’d see things my way.” He whistled, Simon and Dwight jerked Dean up on to his feet and she said

“We’ll discuss terms,” she told Negan, her eyes searching his “I’m sure we can come to an arrangement that’ll fit both of us.”

Negan sneered and threw an arm around her shoulders.

“Right this way baby girl.” He said and they went into the other room.

 

“When he calls, I go. No questions asked.” She told Daryl “Dean and one of the Saviors will escort me and I’m to stay as long as he tells me to.”

“Are you one of his wives now?” Daryl asked and she shook her head.

“No, I told him I wouldn’t do that shit.” She told him. “I can keep seeing my patients, I made sure of that.”

“So you’re his beck and call girl?” Daryl asked and Blair shrugged.

“I guess so,” she said “in exchange, he’ll call off the Saviors from Alexandria and he’ll take what we give him. I pointed out even if we don’t have his as much, he won’t miss it. He still has the Kingdom, the Scavengers and Hilltop giving him stuff.”

Daryl huffed, he was still not happy.

“That way we can figure out a way to get rid of him and bring down the Saviors once and for all.” Blair told him.

“So let me get this straight,” Daryl said “in exchange for pussy on demand he’s gonna give us all that?”

“That’s an over simplification, but yes,” she told him “he’s gaining a doctor PLUS another set of hands.”

Daryl groaned and walked away and she walked behind him.

“Daryl!” She called after him

“Not fucking now!” Daryl shouted back and kept walking.

 

Later that day, they heard the familiar engines of the military trucks the Saviors drove roll up to the gates of Alexandria. Blair stood with Dean as the engines cut off and they heard a familiar tune being whistled. They watched as a shadow shaped like Negan appeared just outside the gate.

CLANG CLANG CLANG came the sound of barbed wire hitting the gate.

“Little pig, little pig!” Negan shouted “Let me in!”

Aaron unlocked and pulled back the gate as Negan sauntered through it, Simon and a few other Saviors in tow. Negan scanned the residents of Alexandria until his eyes rested on Blair and a smug smile came across his face.

“THERE she is!” He said and walked over to her. Dean released her with a squeeze of her hand as Negan reached her, wrapping her into a kiss.

“Been thinking about your hot little ass all night,” Negan said and tilted her face up to his “Now Rick, I’ve come to collect what’s mine for a little while.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen.” Rick Grimes, the leader of Alexandria said, his thick southern drawl seething with anger “You can’t have her if she doesn’t want to go.”

“Rick,” Blair cautioned “I want to go. Negan and I had a deal and I’m going to up hold my end.”

Another grin crossed Negan’s face.

“So you’re hot, smart AND loyal?!” Negan asked “well god damn, I may not let you outta my sight there sweetheart!”

“Dean’s coming with remember?” She reminded Negan, who nodded.

“Yes, Pretty Boy gets to come too.” He said and clapped a hand over her ass “pack your shit, we leave in ten.”

 

Blair and Dean exchanged a silent conversation as they packed a few days worth of clothes. Once they were packed, Simon escorted them down to the truck where Negan was waiting. A wide grin stretched across Negan’s lips as she approached.

“You ready to go there sweetheart?” Negan asked and she nodded.

“I have my things,” she told him “and some medical supplies so I can keep seeing my patients, just like you said I could remember?”

He clapped his free hand over her ass again, making her squeak.

Dean did his best not to visibly roll his eyes or groan out loud. He knew what Blair was doing, trying to keep Negan happy while tempting him with her body.

“Yeah, I remember hotness.” He said “You and Pretty Boy get in the truck.”

 

When they returned to the Sanctuary, Blair was shown to her room by Dwight. It had a bed and a dresser along with a lounge chair and not much else.

“Negan will send for you, when he’s ready.” Dwight said “Dean, this way.”

“No,” Blair said “Dean stays with me.”

Dwight visibly twitched

“But Negan said-”

“I don’t give a good god damn WHAT Negan said,” Blair told Dwight “Negan and I made an agreement. Dean stays with me. Period. Negan has a problem with that, he can take it up with me.”

Dwight backed away and shut the door behind him and Dean’s lips curled into a smile.

“Have I mentioned that I love that you don’t take shit from anyone?” He asked as he dropped his bag.

“I didn’t before the shit hit the fan,” she told Dean as she set her bag in the chair “and I don’t plan on doing it now.”

“Mhh, remind me not to get on your bad side.” He said and wrapped her into his arms, kissing her deeply.

“What do you want Dean Winchester?” She asked as she kissed him, a grin playing on her mouth.

“Oh, I think you know what I want,” he said between kisses as he took her hand and placed it on his throat “what I like.”

“Yeah, you do like that don’t you?” She asked as she gently squeezed his throat “You like when I order you around?”

“Yes ma’am,” he answered “I like making you happy.”

“Mh, you wanna make me happy Dean?” She asked him, squeezing him harder.

“Yes ma’am, please.” He begged quietly as he squeezed her hips “Let me make you happy.”

She backed up into the bed and sat down.

“On your knees Dean.”

He did as he was told, running his hands up and down her thighs.

“Think you can be a good boy for me?” She asked him.

“Yes,” he answered breathlessly “I’ll be a good boy for you.”

She kissed him

“Make me come with your mouth Dean,” She told him “you can use your tongue.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said “I will.”

She reached for her boots and he gently pushed her hand away.

“Let me, please.” He told her.

“You like unwrapping your presents don’t you?” She asked him and he nodded. He quickly untied her boots and took off her socks, setting them aside. She raised her hips and he pulled down her leggings and took them off. He left her panties on as she spread her legs open for him. She took off her jacket and tank top, leaving her in her bra and panties. He smiled as he bit his lip

“So beautiful,” he said and kissed down her belly as she laid down “I love your body so much Blair.”

She squirmed under his touch and his kisses as he reached with waistband of her panties and took it into his teeth, dragging it down. Once they were off he spread her legs wide and smiled.

“So beautiful,” he said with a moan “so fucking beautiful all spread out.”

“Stop talking,” she commanded “and fuck me with that tongue of yours.”

“Yes ma’am.” He answered and dove in. He hooked his arms around her thighs and licked a thick stripe from hole to clit, making her moan.

“Ohhhhhh fuck!” She cried as she gripped his hair “That’s a-OH GOD-that’s a good boy!”

He slipped his tongue down, lapping the tip over her entrance. “There,” she moaned as she rocked her hips against his tongue “oh just like that Dean.”

He licked through her folds, lapping up every sweet drop of her juices that he could get. He gripped his hair hard as his lips sealed over her clit and gave it a hard suck, making her jump.

“Ohhhh,” she moaned “oh like that! Oh god Dean, like that!”

He pushed his tongue into her, his mouth enveloping the rest of her as she tugged on his hair. Her body begging for relief from the swelling heat in her lower belly. She couldn’t form words, all that came out were cries and whimpers as she held tightly to his hair, her hips rocking furiously against his face. He tightened his grip on her thighs; her scent, her heat, her juices enveloping him as he flicked his tongue over her clit, making a pornographic moan fall from her mouth.

“I’m gonna- god-I’m gonna come, make me come Dean, make me come hard!”

He sucked hard on her clit, his teeth barely grazing the over stimulated mound. She snapped her legs closed around his head and rocked shamelessly into his face as she threw back her head, screaming as she came. Her legs were shaking as they fell open, releasing him from her grasp as she breathed hard. She half laid on her side as he made eye contact with her. He was grinning like a fool as he wiped her juices off his face and licked the remnants off his fingers.

“You good sweetheart?” He asked and she nodded

“I’m not done with you yet,” she told him and made the “come here” motion with two fingers.

He crawled up her body and they kissed as she reached for his belt.

“Fuck me with that delicious cock Dean,” she told him “I want that deep in me.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he stood up. He was unbuckling his belt just as the door crashed open, making her scream.

Negan stood in the door way, a grin on his face.

“Well don’t stop on my account,” he told them as he slammed the door shut and pushed her bag from the chair on to the floor “wanna see what kind of good show you two put on.”

Blair and Dean exchanged glances and removed the rest of their clothing. Dean got between Blair’s legs again, this time on his knees as he yanked her up into his lap.

“Mhhh, you know I like it when you manhandle me.” She told him against his mouth.

“Only if it’s allowed.” he said reluctantly.

“It’s allowed my good boy.” She told him as they kissed. He slammed home inside her, making them both grunt.

“Oh, god you feel good,” she told him “that big cock buried so deep in me.”

They kissed furiously as they heard Negan’s belt clink open.

“You like when I make you scream?” He asked as they began to move

“I fucking love it,” she told him and kissed him “you’re such a good boy. Always making me come!” She pulled back and said “use your mouth and play with my nipples.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said obediently as she leaned back and dipped his head down. He captured her left nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and gave it a hard suck.

She closed her eyes and whined as he did this to the right nipple. She could hear rustling of clothes from the chair, she was aware of what Negan was doing but she wasn’t about to stop Dean. She heard footsteps and then Negan’s rough, gravely voice.

“You gonna let me in on this?” He asked.

She opened her eyes and he was naked, his erection nearly pulsating.

“That depends,” Blair told him “can you be a good boy like Dean?”

His shoulders, arms and legs tensed; he hated the idea of submitting to her.

“If you can’t behave then you have to wait.” She firmly told Negan as Dean’s tongue flicked over her nipple, making her cry out “Only good boys get to come, right Dean?”

“Yes ma’am.” He said as he kissed up her neck and then bit her pulse point, making her writhe.

“Can you be a good boy for me Negan?” She asked.

He shook his head, no. He was a dominant through and through; sure the sex was phenomenal with her, but there was no way he’d give up control like that. Frankly he was surprised Dean did.

“Then you have to wait.” She told Negan and winked at him as Dean drilled into her, making her whine. “Oh, that’s it! Fuck!” She cried as her hips met his and she let out a scream, coming hard around him as he groaned, emptying into her with a strangled cry of her name. They caught their breath and kissed as Dean pulled out of her.

He left to get to the bathroom to clean up as she sat up on her knees.

“What do you want to do to me Negan?” She asked.

“Do you taking spankings sweetheart?” He asked, cupping her face.

She nodded

“Yes sir,” she answered “I taking spankings.”

His thumb ran over her cheek and he grinned

“See, I think I like” he told her “Daddy better, especially coming out of your mouth.”

She gave him a sweet smile and answered

“Yes Daddy,” She told him “I taking spankings.”

“You do?” He asked “You LIKE being spanked?”

She nodded, her thighs squeezing together. This was a bigger turn on than she had anticipated.

“I LOVE to be spanked Daddy.” She told him and he groaned, gripping her hair.

He let his bottom lip slowly slide out from his teeth and he asked

“You gonna let me spank you?”

She squirmed hard

“I’d love for you to spank me Daddy.” she told him.

He kissed her roughly and said

“I’m gonna spank that pretty ass until it’s red, you hear me?”

“Yes Daddy.” She answered

Dean came out of the bathroom, tugging up his underwear as Negan sat down on the bed, taking Blair over his knee.

“She been bad again?” Dean asked, playing along.

“You’re a bad girl for him too?” Negan asked and she nodded.

“I’m a very bad girl.” she told Negan

“That’s the only way she learns,” Dean said as he crossed his arms over his chest “she’s a brat.”

Blair wriggled in anticipation, Dean knew this kind of stuff riled her up.

“Looks like someone likes getting spanked a little too much.” Negan said

Dean nodded

“It’ll get her to listen,” Dean said “for a minute.”

“Hand me that belt.” Negan said to Dean, pointing to the belt in his pants. Dean handed it to Negan and he folded the belt in half.

“Two pops little lady,” Negan said “understand?”

“Yes Daddy.” She said as he placed a hand on her lower back. With a swish and a POP the leather cracked across the meat of her ass, sending a wave of pleasure screaming through her body. The hit was the perfect balance of pleasure and pain.

“Oh god!” She cried out

He hit her again, having the same effect, her pussy nearly drenching his leg.

“HOE-LEE SHIT!” Negan said with a grin “you love getting your ass paddled don’t you?!”

“Yes Daddy!” She yelled and Negan pulled her up right.

“Bend over for Daddy pretty girl.” Negan snarled.

She did as she was told, holding her weight on her forearms. He ran his hands gently over her backside and then he pushed his hardened cock into her, making both of them cry out.

“Oh, DADDY!” She yelled and he grabbed her hair as he fucked her hard.

“Oh that’s fucking RIGHT!” Negan yelled “Scream for your Daddy!”

She wailed as he pounded into her, his hips snapping into her rear at a furious pace. His grip tightened on her hair and her hip as his teeth sank into her shoulder. She screamed loudly and came hard, he finished right behind her. She had clenched him so tightly that it was impossible for him to hold on; he emptied into her with a final tug on her hair. She collapsed on to the bed as Negan pulled out of her, breathing hard.

“Jesus fuck,” he said under his breath as he watched her pant “either you have a seriously high sex drive or you like getting the shit fucked out of you on the daily.”

She laughed as Dean walked over to her bag.

“The first one,” she said as she caught her breath “always have.”

“God damn,” he swore as Dean dug through her bag, producing a bottle of lotion and walking over to her “have I mentioned what a lucky son of a bitch you are?” Negan asked Dean as Negan pulled up his pants and underwear.

“Not today.” Dean said with a shrug as he sat down on the bed and she rolled on to her stomach. He rubbed some lotion on to her sore behind and then handed her a fresh pair of underwear.

“Thank you.” She told him with a grateful smile.

“What was that?” Negan asked

“After care,” Dean said as he tossed the lotion back into her bag “that’s what we do, we take care of one another.”

“So, you’re her sub?” Negan asked as they climbed into bed together and Dean shook his head.

“We’re switches,” Blair told Negan as she tugged her bra on and Dean wrapped an arm around her waist “I don’t always want to be a submissive, and he doesn’t want to always be a dominant, so we switch off depending on our moods.”

Dean nodded and kissed her shoulder

“You have to take care of her,” Dean said, staring at Negan “she gets her ass paddled, you have to do the aftercare. Trust me, that shit stings if you don’t.”

“How’d you find that out?” Negan asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

Dean cringed

“The hard way,” he said “I’d never thought about after care, until she showed me how important it was.”

“To prove a point,” she reminded him “you said “it’s a spanking what’s the big deal?” so I spanked him and didn’t give him any after care.”

“My ass stung for like a week.” He said, shuttering at the memory “So she hasn’t gotten anything without after care.”

“So, after I fuck the shit out of you,” Negan said to Blair “what should I do?”

“Make sure I’m okay,” she said “get me water.”

“And cuddle.” Dean said “She really likes that.”

“So do you, you big softy.” Blair teased Dean

“Shut up.” he chided and kissed her cheek.

“Cuddle huh?” Negan asked, clicking his tongue as he watched them. Painful memories that he kept locked away seemed to resurface quicker than he could bottle them back up.

“Get it to-fucking-gether.” He said angrily to himself as Blair looked at him.

“You can always get in on this side,” she said and patted the right side of the mattress that was empty beside her “plenty of room.”

Negan shook his head, he wasn’t prepared for emotional shit. That’s what he had wives for.

“You two enjoy.” He said as he zipped up and buttoned his pants “See you at dinner.”

Blair yawned and nodded sleepily as she laced her fingers through Dean’s.

“We’ll be there.” Dean told Negan.

With that, Negan left their room, closing the door behind him. Part of him was sickened to the core, watching them be so lovey dovey and mushy. The other was jealous; purely jealous. They seemed to have it down; each other’s quirks and needs, and how to meet them. He hadn’t had that connection with another person since his wife died. He raked a hand through his hair as he walked down the hallway, letting himself imagine what it would be like to have Blair fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
